Data distribution services have been available which distribute data to mobile stations located within a predetermined service area. One available example of a system that provides such services is an information distribution system in which an advertising entity sets an arbitrary zone and designates information for the zone. In the information distribution system, an information distribution server distributes information to mobile terminals that are located in the zone.
Examples of related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-135844 and 3GPP TS 36.300, March 2011.